Bitter and Blue
by Alley of the Labyrinth
Summary: First NCIS story one-shot, Tony centric, Tony/OC. He finds interest in a new neighbor, and falls in love with her as it is mutual and dos the one thing the team doesn't expect


Hello fellow NCIS lovers

I am nw at writing NCIS fan fiction

This is my own personal one shot from Micheal Weatherly's Bitter and Blue

It has an OC, It is Tony/OC, and Tony/pasted rlationships. It's friendship Tony and Gibbs,

* * *

><p><strong>Bitter and Blue<strong>

* * *

><p>Tony got out of bed, went to the bathroom and showered, brushing his teeth quickly and then went back to the bedroom to get dressed. His green eyes drifted back to the navy covers; there lied his longest time girlfriend. Her beautiful long hair almost resting perfectly along her side, he yet to tell her of his job, to tell her he went to chancing his life along side Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Timothy McGee and Ziva David.<p>

"Call me at Lunch" she murmured waking up. He turned back surprised; she was sitting up, her hands already running through her hair.

"I'll try" he said going over to her, he forgot she usually got up after him.

"I love you Tony" she said reaching out for him, he moved to kiss her cheek and she smiled. "I'm gonna visit you one day"

"You know that's not possible"

"But Tony…"

"No please keep up with work here, I'll pick you up for dinner okay so pick out something nice"

"Isn't tonight a dinner with your co-workers?" she yawned waking up. Tony kissed her again and she got out of bed with his help.

"Yep" he smiled going back to the door, she went up to hug him. "I know you keep out life a secret and this is a huge step, but tell a good story for me okay"

"how do you know?"

"I'm a fan of the elf lord" she turns to the bathroom. "I love you Tony" the door closed and the shower started.

"Love you too Anne"

_I've got a query  
>So I'll riddle you<br>You and your theories,  
>Divine false and true<br>But what about  
>The gnawing doubt inside<br>Here's mud in your eye_

The picture of Anne on his dashboard was breath taking, this was when he caught her changing from her old smack, she was laughing at a song playing and the shirt was being to rise, she hadn't even realized a flash went off. He adored her, more than any woman he had met. She ran her own business, allowed him to sleep at her place above her business and never questioned him.  
><em>Oh the beholder<br>So steadfast and true  
>Observing the wreckage<br>From his point of view  
>In revolt of long lost hope<br>Oh, yeah  
>Here's mud in your eye<em>  
>With his job, he knew how to lie and how to catch a lie, he knew when to let his heart lead and when to let his head focus. Sometimes he was lost in his own thoughts as Anne would babble on about what she heard on the news. "Why would you murder someone who served the country?" she said once while he watched her go over her current work. He had to show Gibbs, as she had borrowed the one photo of him and his boss. "He's good looking, but I don't think I could never be his type since I am yours." He laughed as he turned to the office.<br>_I'm thoughtful and  
>I'm gloomy and<br>Bitter and blue  
>Thoughtful and<br>Gloomy and  
>Bitter and blue<br>_He picked up his travel cup and put on his badge-that he always left in his car. So Anne knew his boss served in the army, but she didn't know of NCIS. He wanted to tell her, the fact that this relationship lasted longer than the one where he fell in love on the job.  
><em>So give me an answer<br>A place and a time  
>A way to advance<br>A cosmic sign  
>And I'll show you<br>My point of view  
>Oh, yeah<br>Yeah, I'll show you  
><em>The day he met Anne was a strange one. He had been driving back to his apartment, when he passed the moving truck and the woman telling then men to be careful with the furniture. She had an outfit of casual jeans and a tight t-shirt.

He pulled over just to chat her up, but she followed the movers inside. "Be careful with that that was my grandmother's!" she went to open a box on a counter. He watched from the door with curiosity. She didn't even sense him until she turned to look up the stairs. "Are you on of this crew?" she asked tiredly. He shook his head. "Possible neighbor then?" he shrugged. "Oh come on a guy like you isn't the silent type." He laughed and they talked the entire night. "My name's Anne, Mr. DiNozzo. I hope I can interest you in modeling for me?" she said when he prepared himself to leave. "Sure ma'am" he replied smiling at her, giving off his charm, that grabbed her attention. "Just Anne so how about once I get my business running I'll call ya" she laughs and he flashes a smile at her. She points around some corners explaining it all.  
><em>I haven't been happy<br>In such a long time  
>Cloudy and grey skies<br>Instead of sunshine  
>I guess that's how<br>I'm looking now  
>So pale<br>Like I'm in disguise_  
>Sometimes he wondered as he worked, she ever questioned his stories. He would talk about movies, his life with her; tell something about McGee and Ziva and she would laugh, laugh at his nicknames and what he wanted to do, she gave him a few as well.<p>

"Sounds like the basic weird group of friends that actually fit. So you tell me about your boss" she would say and he would talk about his friendship with Gibbs leaving the multiple death stories out.  
><em>I'm thoughtful and<br>I'm gloomy and  
>Bitter and blue<br>Thoughtful and  
>Gloomy and<br>Bitter and blue  
><em>The day they got serious was a strange one. She called him at ten at night; he was just packing up his bag to head home. "Anne, hey how are you?"

"I'm okay I think it was pretty slow today. Tony?"

"yeah?" he said going to the elevator.

"Do we have something?" she said in a whisper.

"Anne" he said but she continued.

"I've been down this path once before, we shared the stories and I'm usually a very open person to people I love and care about and I think I'm ready…"

"I'll be right over so we can talk okay"

"Okay" they hung up, but she sounded broken, lost and confused.  
><em><strong>If it's precious then why is it so cheap?<strong>_

"I want you" she said when he walked into her loft. "I realized somewhere in me, that there is something I…"

"Anne you're confused" he said going to wrap his arms around her.

"It's been a year since we meet and three months since we started and I've learned so much about me again and about a stranger like you."  
><em>I haven't been happy<br>In such a long time  
>Cloudy and grey skies<br>Instead of sunshine  
>I guess that's how<br>I'm looking now  
>So pale<br>Like I'm in disguise  
><em>"DiNozzo!" Tony looked up from his desk and at his boss closing the memory of keeping her warm on the couch, keeping her safe and doing nothing but rubbing her back and kissing her lips every now and then as the midnight hour arrived. Gibbs was standing over him, looking down at him. "So this girl of yours, she know?" the older man asked him with a stern voice. But Tony heard the truth, the curiosity, the -are you ready to prove yourself this time?-

"know what boss?" he asked in his boyish manner, though being close to his own forties and such.

"That you're a navy cop? Look DiNozzo, you've kept it well hidden here that you got a steady relationship with someone. But I know you and I think it's time you tell her."  
>"Do ya boss?" Tony asked a little, he thought he had so covered from a lot of people and he was so closer of getting jailed because he couldn't tell her the truth. Could he tell Anne the truth she had it rough times before. All those army types looking to love her marry her and leave her. <em>"Not my type those who want me to love them but can't stay. I'm proud of them but being tied down like that it wasn't my thing so that's why I wanted this business."<em>

"Why do you think you my second?" he said in a gruff voice, smiling.

"Cause I can handle you?" Tony replied with a smile before shaking his head. "She's really my kind of girl and I've been trying my best with her."

"Has she asked you yet?"

"About marriage?"

"No about your job, and yeah that too." Said his boss leaning back as the younger stood.

"yeah, I'm gonna ask her at the party-surprise everyone"

"Good see you at the Bistro"

"See yeah boss" they went their own ways, the ride to Anne's place felt long.  
><em>I'm thoughtful and<em>

"Anne, are you ready?" he asked walking into the apartment.

"Just about Tony, question though should I wear a dress or dress pants?"

"You'll look beautiful in anything Anne" he smiled catching a glimpse of her back as she ran back to her room. "heels?" she asked him.

"can you walk in heels?" he replied watching her eyes and blush on her cheeks. "Kind of…fine no heels."

"Anne anything we have to be there in 15 minutes please"

"oh okay" she pulled on a blue sweater and black leather pants. "So this okay?"

"Great actually, it's perfect it's you." She ran up to him and kissed him. "sweet, I love you"

"I love you too Anne" he took her out to his car and she slipped inside it for the very first time of their dating. She got bored within five minutes as he went to the pocket in front of her. She gave a side smile. "what kind of photos do you have Tony?"

"just my ID and work cards" he said  
><em>I'm gloomy and<em>

"awesome badge," she gasped in a whisper, "So that's why…"

"Anne"

"How many death threats, Tony?"

"A few"

"Tony what there are things I should know…" she whispered but his speech in the car over lapped hers.

"But I survived them see" he looked towards her for a second hoping to see that smile again. Nothing she was staring at the badge. "I'm here about to show my team that I love you"

"Tony it's NCIS you might get transferred I'm still new around here, sometimes…"

"I know and I refused all possible transfers because of you and my team. Come on smile for me Annie"

She smiled a little smile and relaxed. "You promise to stay alive?"

"Yes"

"Tony I have something to tell you…"

"Hey we're here, you'll love talking to Abbey, I'm sure Ziva can give you a few pointers" he pushed the topic away from her mind as something new came to her mind.

"In what?"

"shooting, and a style of an actual gun"

"Hey! You're the one who won't let me pose with any type!" Tony laughed and led her inside the restaurant. Tony smiled at her and she shrugged.

"Tony, this place looks formal-ish"

"Doesn't matter we'll be by the bar anyway if you want to leave the fancy half"

"Okay" Tony led her to the teams table.

"Guys this is my girlfriend Anne. Anne this is my team. Ziva, Tim, and my boss Gibbs. The spicy chick next to Timmy is Abbey our favorite little scientist and Jimmy our little gremlin"

"Hi everybody"

"Pay up McGee" Ziva smiled.

"Oh come on, I said I thought she would bale, not that he didn't have one"

"Pay up McGee" said Abbey.

"Against me, were you Elflord?"

"Maybe" the geek shrugged, Tony pulled his girl a sit next to Gibbs and she sat down. She waited for him to sit but instead he kneeled.

Anne blinked.

Abbey giggled.

Tim waited.

"Anne, we've known each other for a little over a year now. And you've found out what I do, and I know you're shocked and I can tell you're unsure. But I promise if you have me, that I will continue to fight to live for you as I do for my team you see around us. I promise to take you places you've never been and let you be the free spirit that you are, that is if you'll have me. Anne will you marry me?"

"Tony" she gasped. "Oh Tony, yes I will marry you" the table clapped and Tony sat in his seat, Anne blushed when he slipped the ring over her finger. "How long?" she asked him.

"A month maybe two,"  
><em>Thoughtful and<em>

"Welcome to the family" Abbey and Ziva said with a smile. "We can go out whenever" Anne nodded, looking at the girls and then at Gibbs. "So you're the man" she said with a smile picking up the menu.

"Tony's talked a lot about you, sir. About a couple of you actually." Ziva raises an eyebrow while Abbey scoots in to hear the story.

"Anne have I?" he asked her.

"Yes Ziva is the she thinks I'm a player but I know she thinks the best of me as I do her, I mean sometimes in the office I would snide her about her relationships and she hit right back. Times I wanted to tell her about you….oh I have to tell you about Probie" she laughed.  
><em>Gloomy and<em>

Tony felt a little ashamed. But the group laughed and smiled with him after the hour.

"You are an artist?" Ziva asked.

"Yes, small town only"

"New then"

"Yes Ziva, I am willing to do a lot, and I'm looking for models for gallery work, as well as customers who are willing to advertise."

"Oh oh me and Jimmy model!" Abbey said. Anne smiled he could see Abbey's already Jimmy-well she would have to talk to him in private. "Mr. Gibbs how about you?"

"No thanks" but he nodded as Tony gave him a puppy look.

"Why, I am a lonely man I have no use for art in my home."

"But a strong, American man sir who dissevers a memory and not fading photograph." she said. Tony watched as his boss the Leroy Jethro Gibbs laughed.

"She'll be good for you DiNozzo" Anne blushed at the compliment.

"I keep telling myself that, boss" Tony said and took Anne's hand in his. The team was one, all happy in their special family and proud Tony was finally able to settle down again and complete his life.

Tony took Anne back to her place, and she led him to the bed, and they slept together, side by side. His arms wrapped around her waist, his chin tucked between her neck and shoulder blade as her head rested along his own and the pillow underneath.

Tony was sure, they would have moments but their life would never end as bitter and blue as his past.

That's right… Anne had taken up the responsibility to hold him and love him and be there as she knew h would be there for her. She would never want to see him as bitter and blue as his once thoughtful expression was.

No longer as bitter or as blue

* * *

><p>The End<p>

Please read and review


End file.
